When i look at you
by onceihadwings
Summary: Hermione watches Ron in his sleep. Oneshot. First song fic!


SO this is just a random oneshot which came to my mind while listening to Miley Cyrus' song 'when i look at you'. This song is really near to my heart and one of my favorites. This is basically my first song fic, I hope i did justice to the song. Read my fic while listening to the song, you may like it. R&R please!

She sat there looking at him. His bare chest heaving up and down covered with infinite freckles. His skin slightly flushed. She wondered whether she had seen a more beautiful sight ever in her life. The way his flamming red hair framed his face, the way beads of sweat covering his forehead seemed like diamonds. This all appeared just like a dream. A beautiful dream.

'Everybody needs inspiration,  
Every body needs a song...'

Ron was the song of her heart. He gave meaning to her life, to her existance. Hermione lived just to be with him, with the love of her life.. her bestfriend, her soul.

'A beautiful melody when the night's so long...'

Yes, she remembered every day spent with him. She cherished every moment spent with him. He had been with her through thick and thin, had held her hand in the darkest of times.

'Cause there is no gaurantee that this life is easy...'

She had cried clinging to his chest and he had given her his strong shoulder to sob upon, whispering comforting words that meant so much to her, kissed her forehead as a silent promise to keep her happy forever.

'Yeah, when my world is falling apart when there's no light to break up the dark That's when I, I look at you...'

It amazed her how his single smile mend every thing, his single peck relieved her from every pain, how his fingers fit in the gap between her's so perfectly like... they were always meant to hold each other's hands.

'When the waves are flooding the shore and I can't Find my way home anymore That's when I look at you'

It brought tears to her eyes when she thought how lucky she was to witness every moment of life with him. She was afraid of waking up from this fairy tale, she was afraid of losing him for reality seemed unreal with Ron Weasley.

'When i look at you, i see forgiveness I see the truth

You love me for who I am Like the stars hold the moon Right they where they belong And I know I'm not alone..'

His enormous blue eyes always so calm and serene just like a silent sea. Even the coldest of nights felt warm under his gaze. Every book seemed shallow compared to the depths lying underneath those twinkling stars.

'Yeah. when my world is falling apart When there's no light to break up the dark That's when I look at you

when the waves Are flooding the shore and I can't Find my home anymoew That's when I, I I look at you'

Funny, funny is how she didn't notice before how much she loved him. Funny that it took her so many years to realise that all she ever wanted was to repace Granger with Weasley. Funny is how she couldn't realise the reason behind her sleepless nights whenever she had a row with a certain redhead. Funny is how when he said a single 'sorry' the whole point seemed so pointless.

'You appear just like a dream to me Just like Kaleidoscope colors that Cover me, all I need Every breath that I breath Don't you know you're beautiful?'

And whenever he kissed her, she felt complete. His lips were sweeter than the sweetest sugar quill..his breath rhythm to her heart, color to her life. Whenever he hugged her, she experienced the feeling of pure bliss. His every touch provided very breath to her lungs..  
Ron Weasley was the person who made her feel beautiful, he made her feel like a grown up girl, like a woman.

'Yeah, yeah, yeah

when the waves

Are flooding the shore abd I can't

Find my way home anymore

That's when I, I

I look at you

I look at you'

she smiled to herself before finally lying down beside Ron and lightly placing her left hand upon his chest. It surprised her, how even in his sleep Ron could sense her small hands as he covered her palm with his palm. Life could not have been better.

'You appear just like a dream

To me...'

Fin.  



End file.
